Vivre un peu plus fort
by Pignoufette
Summary: Après 6 ans d'absence, Bill revient dans son pays d'origine. Tom cherche à comprendre Fanfiction yaoi twincest sur Tokio Hotel
1. Prologue

Voici ma première Fanfiction '.

Merci encore à Althéa pour ses multiples corrections ).

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. L'histoire par contre n'est rien qu'à moi.

Bonne lecture ).

**Prologue :**

7 Juillet 2017 : 

Il lança un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était resté à sa place, comme si dans cette pièce, le temps s'était arrêté. Des tas de souvenirs refirent surface et s'emparèrent de son esprit.

OoO

Andréas prit son portable dans sa poche et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami.  
« -Allo  
-Tom ? C'est Andréas.  
-'lut, tu vas bien ?  
-Ouais, ouais. Mais écoute moi s'il te plaît.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Il est revenu. »  
Tom ne comprenait rien à ce que son meilleur ami lui racontait.  
« -De qui tu parles ?  
-De Bill.

-Tom ?  
-Il est où ?  
-Dans un hôtel deux étoiles, dans la périphérie.  
-Où exactement ? C'est quoi le nom de l'hôtel ?  
-Au Grand Hôtel. Tu vois où c'est ?  
-Oui très bien. Merci.  
-Tom, il vient d'arriver, laisse lui le temps.

-Tom ?  
-...bip bip bip. »

Cela faisait 6 ans qu'il attendait ça, qu'il se sentait perdu, qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il se sentait impuissant. Enfin il allait savoir, il allait comprendre, il allait le retrouver.

Donnez-moi vos avis .

Bisous

Fanny.


	2. Chapitre I

Voilà le chapitre I.

Désolée pour le retard.

Bonne lecture.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre I :**

7 Juillet 2007 : 

Premier jour de repos depuis trois semaines. Le groupe était allongé à même le sol et parlait de tout et de rien. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé comme ça ensemble. La chaleur de la journée était assommante, ils en profitaient donc pour rester enfermés dans la suite climatisée et spacieuse, ils pouvaient enfin se détendre. Ils restèrent ainsi durant toute la journée. A 20h, ils allèrent manger, pour remonter aussi vite qu'ils étaient descendus. Ils rejoignirent chacun leurs chambres respectives.

Deux heures plus tard Bill s'ennuyait ferme, mais n'avait nullement la force de bouger. Il était allongé en étoile sur son lit et pensait. Il pensait à tout et à rien, à la vie qu'il menait. Cette vie de dingue, celle qui lui échappait petit à petit. Il pensait qu'en fin de compte, il ne vivait pas vraiment sa vie, il l'a subissait.

De son côté, Tom aussi s'ennuyait, lui aussi pensait à sa vie, mais d'une façon moins sérieuse que son double. Puis trouvant que ses réflexions ne le menaient à rien, il se leva, sortit de sa chambre, arpenta le couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre 182 avant de frapper.

« -Rentre ! »

Comment son frère avait su qu'il était là ?? Peu importe, tout ce qui comptait c'était que cela fit sourire Tom et qu'il rentra immédiatement dans la chambre de son jumeau. Il le trouva allongé telle la loque moyenne sur son lit. Cette vision lui arracha de nouveau un sourire. Son frère se décala pour lui laisser de la place sur le lit et Tom s'écrasa littéralement dessus.  
« -Comment tu as su que j'étais derrière la porte ?  
-J'sais pas je l'ai su, puis quand t'es sorti de ta chambre t'as pas été super discret !  
-Ah. J'en ai marre de cette chaleur.  
-Et toi pourquoi tu es venu ?  
-Je m'ennuyais et j'avais envie de te voir. »  
Cette dernière phrase fit sourire le brun, mais il n'eut pas la force de se tourner vers son frère pour lui montrer. Cependant le dreadeux avait vu le sourire de son frère et le questionna.  
« -Pourquoi tu souris ?  
-Pour ce que tu viens de dire. »  
Le dreadeux sourit à son tour.  
« -Rahh j'ai chauuud. J'en peux plus ! »  
Le jeune ébène rassembla ses forces, s'assit sur son lit et ôta son t-shirt. Le dreadeux suivit la scène des yeux, sans bouger d'un pouce. Puis ayant lui aussi trop chaud, fit de même. Ils se laissèrent de nouveau tomber dans un même mouvement sur le lit, mais cette fois-ci face à face. Ils se contemplèrent longtemps, puis accrochèrent leurs regards et c'était sans ciller qu'ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. De plus en plus près. Puis ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre, toujours les yeux dans les yeux, ils ne disaient rien, ce silence leur suffisait. Sans piper mots, Tom se rallongea sur le dos et Bill vint poser sa tête sur celui-ci, il entendait le cœur de sa moitié battre et ce simple son le détendit, ils s'endormirent ainsi.

OoO

Six heures plus tard, la chaleur pesante de la nuit les réveilla. Ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, mais la position avait néanmoins changé. Tom avait sa tête enfouie dans le cou de son frère, leurs jambes étaient entremêlées et Bill tenait fermement Tom contre lui. Ils ouvrirent avec beaucoup de difficultés leurs yeux. Tom remonta sa tête jusqu'à celle de son jumeau. Ils se perdirent à nouveau dans les yeux de leur vis-à-vis. Après une dizaine de minutes à ne rien dire, juste se regarder, Tom voulut se détacher de l'étreinte de son frère. Mais ce dernier l'en empêcha. Tom voulut interroger son frère du regard, mais celui-ci avait fermé les yeux.  
« -Bill ?  
-Humm ??  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pars pas.  
-Mais…  
-Pars pas… S'il te plait. »  
Tom le regarda interloqué, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que son frère voulait. Bill le comprit bien vite.  
« S'il te plait, reste avec moi, juste cette nuit. »  
Tom esquissa un sourire et se rallongea. Après tout, ce n'était pas grand-chose de passer une nuit avec son frère jumeau...

OoO

Une heure plus tard, Tom ne dormait toujours pas, il se remit en appui au dessus de son frère. Bill, qui lui somnolait, sentit son frère bouger et ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait. Tom contemplait son frère intensément, Bill lui ne comprenait pas.  
« -Tom ?  
-Chuuttt »  
Décidément tout lui échappait. Tom posa sa main sur les yeux de son frère pour le forcer à les fermer, ce que ce dernier fit sans broncher. Puis il décala sa main et commença à caresser doucement la joue de son jumeau. Le jeune androgyne n'opposa aucune résistance, il appréciait cette proximité avec son jumeau, il ne voulait troubler ce moment pour rien au monde. Mais son frère l'obligea en stoppant le mouvement de sa main et en retirant celle-ci de sa joue.  
« T'arrête pas... »  
Il prononça cette phrase si faiblement que son frère eut un mal fou à en comprendre le sens, pourtant il exauça le souhait de son frère et redéposa sa main sur la joue de celui-ci. Cependant il la déplaça et caressa l'ensemble du visage de son jumeau pour finir en effleurant du bout des doigts ses lèvres. Au même moment, Bill voulut s'humecter les lèvres et lécha malencontreusement les doigts de son homologue. Tom fut surpris mais n'arrêta néanmoins son activité. Mais Bill le stoppa et ouvrit d'un coup les yeux. Tom ne comprenait plus, c'était bien lui qui à l'instant même venait de lui demander de ne justement pas s'arrêter ! Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque son jumeau l'approcha d'un geste vif de lui.  
« Qu'est-ce que... »  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son jumeau avait scellé leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Tom fut d'abord choqué et gardait les yeux grands ouverts, puis il se surprit à aimer ce contact. Il était doux et tendre à la fois mais avait un côté sauvage.  
Ce baiser, aucun des deux ne voulaient le briser. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Bill, il embrassait Tom, il embrassait son frère, il venait de s'en faire son amant. Le temps d'une nuit, ou il y avait de véritables sentiments derrière cet acte ? Qui pouvait prétendre le savoir à part Tom ?! Il avait beau être une partie de lui, il n'était pas lui. Cette question resta donc en suspens.  
Mais au bout de quelques minutes, ce baiser ne suffisait pas, il ne suffisait plus, il leur en fallait plus, beaucoup plus. Le voulaient-ils vraiment, étaient-ils tout simplement prêts ? Au diable les questions, au pire ils se les poseraient plus tard. L'envie était plus forte que leurs interrogations, alors le reste importait peu à leurs yeux.  
Bill prit donc les choses en main, il était avide de plus de caresses, de plus de baisers, de plus de Tom. Il renversa donc Tom afin d'être au-dessus, qui a dit qu'il ne prenait jamais d'initiatives ? Il embrassa une dernière fois ses lèvres. Puis il admira son torse durant quelques secondes, il n'y avait pas à redire, il était vraiment bien foutu, puis, commença à l'embrasser timidement. Au fur et à mesure qu'il répétait son geste sa timidité s'estompa et il descendit progressivement vers les pectoraux, puis les abdos et enfin, l'aine de son double.  
Tom, lui, n'en pouvait plus, son esprit était embrouillé, aucune de ses pensées n'étaient cohérentes. Une seule chose restait claire. Il n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir. Cette bouche qui descendait de plus en plus bas, qui à certains moments le frôlait à peine et à d'autres appuyait plus sur sa peau devenue moite, cette bouche le rendait dingue.  
Bill était arrivé à l'élastique du boxer, il passa sa langue en dessous tout en débouclant la ceinture du baggy et en enlevant ce dernier.  
Tom en sentant cette langue se cambra légèrement. Bill lui retira son boxer noir pour continuer son exploration avec sa langue. Il lécha délicatement l'aine de son frère pour descendre sur sa virilité trahissant son excitation.  
Tom sentait que le désir s'attisait peu à peu, il sentait qu'il en voulait plus et plus vite. Cette attente était insupportable. Il voulait plus de caresses de cette langue, plus de baisers brûlants, il voulait plus de Bill tout simplement.  
Bill, lui, sentant bien que Tom n'en pouvait plus, consentit à enfin embrasser cette virilité offerte, à répéter ce geste jusqu'à ce que sa langue prenne la place de ses lèvres. Il commença à la lécher tout en accompagnant son geste avec ses mains pour lui procurer un maximum de plaisir.  
Tom se cambrait de plus en plus et ses soupirs de bien être s'étaient transformés en de puissants gémissements qui se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants. Mais comment contenir autant de plaisir ?  
Bill, pour éviter de se faire prendre, remonta au niveau du visage de son double et l'embrassa pour étouffer ses plaintes, tout en continuant l'activité avec sa main.  
Tom, trouvant toujours injuste le fait que Bill soit plus vêtu que lui, rassembla ses forces, glissa ses mains entre leurs deux corps brûlants de désir et débarrassa son jumeau de ses habits. Cette action fut très dure à accomplir sachant que son homologue avait accéléré le mouvement de sa main et que par conséquent Tom tremblait de tout son être.  
Bill accélérait de plus en plus et sentait bien que son frère luttait pour ne pas hurler ses plaintes de bien-être. Au bout de quelques minutes, il le sentit se cambrer davantage et plus longtemps, puis sentit son liquide se déverser dans sa main.  
Tom respirait de façon saccadée et gardait ses prunelles ancrées dans celles de son jumeau. Il emprisonna la main de son frère et appliqua lui-même son propre liquide sur la virilité de son frère sans le lâcher du regard.  
Bill se mordait la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour ne pas prendre son frère sur le champ. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, il voulait que ce soit parfait. Que son frère s'en souvienne comme d'un moment merveilleux.  
Tom souleva son bassin pour faciliter la pénétration, il voulait voir son frère prendre du plaisir, peu importe si dans cette position cela pouvait faire plus mal, tant qu'il le voyait, c'était tout ce qui importait.  
Bill commença à le pénétrer lentement et avec la plus infime douceur. Il sentait bien que son frère se crispait mais n'arrêta la pénétration que lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui.  
Cela faisait horriblement mal néanmoins le fait que ce soit Bill, qu'il prenne son temps, qu'il le fasse en douceur, atténuait la douleur et laissait place à une étrange chaleur très agréable.  
Bill ne bougeait plus, attendant comme une autorisation. Elle fut donnée très rapidement par un Tom avide de nouvelles sensations et de plus de plaisir. Il accepta de combler la demande et fit le chemin en sens inverse pour se renfoncer plus profondément.  
Tom gémissait de longues plaintes de bien être. Les va et vient de son frère le faisaient décoller. Mais il en voulait encore plus. Il donna donc des à-coups avec son bassin pour inciter son frère à aller plus vite.  
Bill obtempéra et accéléra la cadence. Il accompagnait les gémissements de son homologue, se sentait lui aussi partir, rien n'avait plus d'importance à part Tom et le plaisir qu'ils se procuraient mutuellement.  
Ils savaient tous les deux que la délivrance arrivait. Bill accéléra donc de nouveau. Et c'est dans un ultime cri, qu'ils se délivrèrent. Bill dans son frère et Tom entre leurs deux corps haletants.  
Après quelques minutes, Bill se retira de son amant, le faisant gémir une nouvelle fois, avant de rouler à ses côtés. Tom se colla instinctivement à lui, mêlant leurs chaleurs corporelles. Il lécha son torse, mordilla légèrement son cou et l'embrassa langoureusement. Puis il cala sa tête dans le cou de son partenaire avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond suivi de près par l'être collé à lui.

OoO

Tom ouvrit progressivement ses yeux. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Puis il se rappela tout, la chaleur, l'envie, Bill, son torse, les caresses, le baiser, Bill et sa langue, la pénétration et eux qui s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il était, d'ailleurs, toujours dans ses bras. Il embrassa son cou. Ce dernier émergea avec difficultés, puis, voyant son frère dans ses bras, sourit. Tom lui se redressa, lui caressa la joue, enfila un boxer, l'embrassa furtivement, lui dit de se dépêcher, qu'ils étaient attendus et sortit sans rien n'ajouter.  
Bill sourit en repensant à la nuit dernière et alla se préparer pour rejoindre le groupe trente minutes plus tard, autour de la table de p'tit déj'. Gustav prit la parole :

« - Ce soir on a une émission où l'on doit jouer Reden.  
- On a aussi une interview durant cette émission nan ? Questionna Georg.  
- Ouaip, bon les grumeaux on fait quoi cet aprèm ?  
- Riennnn.  
- A peine en cœur ces deux là. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien pendant plus de deux heures, puis allèrent dans la chambre de Tom pour regarder un dvd. Ils se décidèrent sur l'Effet Papillon. Un canapé, quatre personnes, premier problème. Tom et Georg se jetèrent dessus pour prendre toute la place . Gustav s'installa sur l'accoudoir mais Tom n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se décaler pour laisser de la place à son jumeau et celui-ci se voyait mal regarder tout le film assis par terre.

« -Et je me mets où moi ?  
-Pff, allez viens. »

Tom venait d'écarter les jambes et tapotait la micro place qu'il avait faite pour son frère. Bill était sceptique, mais c'était mieux que d'être par terre. Il s'assit donc en écartant un peu plus les jambes de son jumeau. Le film commença et le silence s'installa. Au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avançait Bill avait de plus en plus mal au dos et Tom l'avait très bien remarqué. Il glissa donc doucement ses mains sur les flancs puis sur les hanches et entoura sa taille de ses bras pour le rapprocher. Sur le moment, Bill se raidit et opposa une certaine résistance, mais Tom le pressa plus et Bill céda. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et entremêla sas mains avec celles de son homologue. Gustav et Georg ne firent pas attention à cet élan d'affection, quoi de plus normal entre jumeaux ?!  
Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi jusqu'à la fin du film, resserrant parfois leur étreinte. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Personne n'évoqua la soirée de la veille à part Georg mais celui-ci fut vite rembarré.  
La journée s'écoula rapidement et fut remplie par diverses interviews, répétitions, séances photos etc. Vers les 22h, après être rentré de leur émission télé, le groupe dîna en compagnie de David. Depuis le matin Bill n'avait rien pu dire en privé à son jumeau. Pourtant il fallait qu'ils en parlent, il devait savoir l'avis de son jumeau là-dessus. Il avait besoin de sentir ses ressentiments, son choix par rapport aux choses à venir. C'était impératif qu'il sache ce que pensait son jumeau.  
Après le repas, Bill monta dans sa chambre pour faire le point et pour savoir comment il allait aborder le sujet auprès de son frère. Après trois longues heures de réflexion intense et d'analyse de toutes les possibilités quant à la réaction de son jumeau. Bill décida d'aller, enfin, lui en parler. Il sortit et partit à sa recherche. Sa chambre, personne. Les chambres des deux G, personne. La salle télé, personne. Aux alentours de l'hôtel certainement pas son garde du corps était là. Mais où était-il passé ? Il avait beau le chercher partout, aucune trace de Tom. Lorsqu'il rencontra Gustav et Georg revenus d'une promenade. Il se jeta sur eux.

« -Vous ne sauriez pas où est Tom ?  
-Il n'est pas dans sa chambre ?  
- Nein, sinan je ne te le demanderais pas.  
-Certes.  
-Bon alors ?  
-Ah si je sais où il est.  
-Eh bien dis !  
-Tout à l'heure, il a croisé une belle jeune demoiselle qui lui a tapée dans l'œil et il est monté avec elle.  
-Impossible, j'te dis qu'il n'est pas dans sa chambre.  
-Bill, normal ! Il est dans la chambre de la fille.  
-Vous auriez le numéro ?  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de le déranger !  
-J'te demande pas ton avis, vous avez le numéro oui ou nan ?  
-Hey t'énerve pas comme ça. Oui, je crois que c'est la 483. Décidément cette chambre lui portera toujours jouissance.  
-Pas pour moi. Murmura Bill.  
-Hein ?  
-Nan rien, merci pour L'info. »

Et il détala plus vite que l'éclair. Il courut dans les escaliers à en perdre haleine et chercha la chambre 483. Après 5 bonnes minutes à s'énerver contre cette foutue porte qui devait être invisible, il la trouva. Aucun bruit n'en émanait, pas de pancarte « don't disturb ». Alors il frappa et actionna la poignée. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte et trouva son frère à moitié allongé sur une fille, en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, une main sous son débardeur, une jambe déjà sur elle. Tandis qu'elle, elle s'agrippait fermement à ses dreads lâchées et son autre main sur ses fesses. Ils n'avaient rien entendu et n'avaient donc pas cessé leur activité. Il fixa les deux êtres un instant cherchant à comprendre l'effet produit sur lui. Mais à cet instant, il ne ressentait rien, il voyait juste la scène, neutre, stoïque. Les deux jeunes amants d'une nuit commençaient à s'exciter et Bill dut se racler la gorge pour se faire remarquer. Tom et la jeune fille se stoppèrent dans leur échange de salive pour regarder la personne qui les dérangeait. Ils restèrent dans la même position, ils laissèrent juste leurs bouches respirer. Quand Tom remarqua son frère, il lui sourit et lui lança un « quoi ? » nonchalant. La non gêne de son frère surprit Bill mais celui-ci se reprit très vite.

« -Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Tom, je voulais te parler. Mais on remettra ça à plus tard.  
-Ok.  
-A plus et bonne soirée. »

Il n'avait même pas refermé la porte que son frère avait déjà repris là où ils en étaient.  
Le jeune ébène resta interdit pendant quelques secondes. Puis décida de monter sur le toit, de toute façon il avait du temps à tuer, Tom en avait encore pour un certain temps. Il s'approcha du bord, s'appuya sur la barrière et fixa l'horizon. La nuit était tombée depuis environ deux heures, d'épais nuages cachaient les étoiles, seules les lumières de la ville éclairaient le paysage. Il respira à pleins poumons, s'imprégnant de l'air tiède.  
Après une heure à contempler le ciel et le paysage, une heure à réfléchir sur les derniers évènements, Bill redescendit vers sa chambre. Juste devant la porte de celle-ci, il percuta son frère qui, apparemment, avait fini sa partie de jambes en l'air et était prêt à lui accorder un peu de son temps.

« -Tu étais où ?  
-Sur le toit.  
-...T'as regardé les étoiles, pas vrai ?  
-Exact. »

Rien ne pouvait donc lui échapper ?  
Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce et Bill invita son frère à prendre place dans la partie salon.

« -Tu voulais me parler de ? »

A ces mots, Bill perdit toute l'assurance qu'il avait avant la petite entrevue de tout à l'heure dans la chambre 483.

« -Houhou... T'es encore avec moi ?  
-C'était bien ?  
-...De quoi ? Interrogea perplexe Tom  
-Ta partie de baise avec l'autre fille. »

Tom fut légèrement déboussolé par le comportement de son homologue, mais ne le laissa nullement paraître.

« -Oui, très bien. Mais je doute que tu veuilles les détails...  
-Si, au contraire. Raconte-moi comment c'était de la lécher, de l'embrasser, de te laisser toucher par elle, raconte-moi comment c'était lorsque tu l'as pénétré et quel putain d'orgasme tu as eu ! »

Cette fois, le dreadeux ouvrit grand les yeux et fut presque choqué par le ton et les paroles du brun.

« -Bi...Bill...  
-Quoi Tom ? Depuis quand tu n'exhibes plus tes conquêtes sexuelles, depuis quand en as-tu honte ?  
-Je n'ai pas honte de mes conquêtes sexuelles !  
-Ah oui ?  
-Oui !  
-C'était meilleur ?  
-Hein ?  
-C'était meilleur ?  
-Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
-Laisse-moi rire, je pense que tu as très bien compris. Mais pour toi, je vais essayer d'être plus clair. C'était meilleur de baiser avec elle ou avec moi ?  
-...Tom resta abasourdit  
-Remarque, on ne peut pas comparer. Elle, c'est toi qui l'as baisé, alors qu'avec moi, c'était moi qui dominais.  
-Mais...  
-Nan, tu as raison, même en étant au-dessus j'ai réussi à me faire baiser, pas de la même façon j'te l'accorde.  
-Pourquoi...Pourquoi tu me parles de _ça_ ?  
-Pourquoi je te parle de _ça_ ? Ah nan, c'est la meilleure ! Laisse-moi réfléchir, peut-être parce que nous sommes deux frères jumeaux qui ont couché ensemble et que j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il en est ? Nan ?  
-Si...Si. »

L'ébène essaya vainement de se calmer. Et dire que cela aurait dû être une discussion calme, posée, sans tension, qui devait tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre.

« -Bill...  
-Hm ?  
-Ecoute...Hurm... On n'aurait pas dû faire _ça_... On est frères bordel !  
-Bien Tom, tu ne t'en aperçois que maintenant, pourtant ça fait 17 ans, bientôt 18, qu'on l'est ! Railla Bill.  
-Bill ! Merde, écoute-moi et sois sérieux.  
-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
-Quelle question ?  
-C'était meilleur ? »

Le blond vira au blanc et déglutit bruyamment. Son frère éclata de rire.

« -Bah alors Tom, j'croyais que tu n'avais pas honte ? Tu peux bien comparer deux conquêtes, tu l'as toujours fait ! Alors, c'est avec elle ou moi que tu as eu le meilleur orgasme de ta vie ?  
-J'peux... J'peux pas répondre à ça.  
-Oh t'inquiète pas Tomi, j't'en voudrais pas si elle avait été meilleure que moi.  
-J'peux pas comparer...  
-Tu ne peux donc rien faire ?  
-Bill...S'il te plaît, oublions, arrêtons d'en parler...  
-T'as honte p'tit frère ?  
-S'il te plaît. »

Tom fermait les yeux, il était crispé, ne savait pas comment réagir à ça. Que devait-il répondre ? Quel comportement devait-il adopter ?  
Bill ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela, aussi mal à l'aise, peu sûr de lui, suppliant !

« -Très bien, on oublie, on en reparlera plus. Plus jamais. Cette soirée ne sera plus jamais évoquée.  
-Mer...Merci. »

Le blond sentit un poids s'envoler malgré le malaise toujours présent chez lui. Il commença à détailler son jumeau. Ce dernier avait tourné la tête vers la grande fenêtre et regardait à présent à travers celle-ci. En continuant son observation, il remarqua les poings serrés et tremblants de son frère. Il voulut l'interroger, mais le brun fut plus rapide.

« -Sors maintenant, s'il te plait.  
-Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Comme pour accompagner le geste à la parole, Tom s'approcha et voulut prendre son poing dans ses mains, mais Bill fut encore une fois plus rapide.

« -T'inquiètes pas, laisse-moi seul et va dormir.

-S'il te plait, je vais bien !  
-O...Ok. »

Il lui jeta un dernier regard et sortit. Bill resta un instant immobile en plein milieu de sa chambre. Puis, comme par miracle, il s'activa. Se démaquilla, se mit en pyjama et se coucha.  
Nan, plus jamais il ne parlerait de cette soirée. Mais pourra-t-il seulement l'oublier ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est mon premier lemon et ce chapitre je l'ai écris il y a plus d'un an. Je n'en suis pas très fière, je ne le trouve pas géniale. Mais bon, c'était les débuts.

Donnez-moi vos avis.

Bisous x3

Fanny.


	3. Chapter II

**10 ans après :**

Cette nuit paraît bien lointaine. Pourtant, aucun des deux personnages ne l'a oubliée. Chaque geste, chaque ressentiment, chaque instant sont gravés dans leurs mémoires, tout comme l'image de leur jumeau.  
Cela fait 6 ans que Tom n'a plus eu de nouvelles de son frère. C'est long six ans....  
En 10 ans bien des choses se sont passées. Jusqu'à leurs 20 ans le groupe Tokio Hotel a fait fureur, puis d'un commun accord, les jeunes hommes stoppèrent leur carrière. Le succès pesait trop et régissait trop leurs vies. Un an après cet arrêt, Tom s'est marié. Oui Tom Kaulitz, celui qui criait sur tous les toits qu'il ne se marierait jamais, s'est marié. Que voulez-vous, il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis.  
La fête avait été somptueuse, toutes les personnes connaissant bien Tom, vous diront qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi heureux. Il rayonnait ! Cependant, une chose l'empêchait d'être pleinement heureux, une personne en particulier. Tom sentait que son jumeau n'allait pas bien, que derrière son sourire forcé se cachait une douleur silencieuse. Il avait beau chercher il ne voyait pas d'où celle-ci pouvait provenir. Mais c'était son mariage, il devait en profiter, il fit donc abstraction de cette sensation inexplicable et partit rejoindre sa femme. Ce n'était que quelques heures plus tard que cette sensation fut bien trop présente pour rester sans rien faire. Il embrassa donc sa femme Sophie et partit à la recherche de son jumeau. Il le savait, le sentait, il n'allait pas bien.  
Il passa toutes les pièces du site loué pour l'occasion au peigne fin. Puis sortit dehors, la température était douce, c'était en plein été. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel et c'était grâce à ce petit détail qu'il sut où il était. Son frère avait toujours adoré s'allonger dans l'herbe et contempler les étoiles, ça l'apaisait affirmait-il, son pseudo côté romantique sans doute.  
Il marcha jusqu'à l'étang en contre bas et posa son regard sur une forme allongée dans l'herbe. Il sourit, son frère n'avait pas changé. Il chantait des paroles, incompréhensibles de là où se situait Tom. Il s'avança silencieusement, bien que Tom savait parfaitement que son frère avait senti sa présence. Il s'assit à côté de lui. Bill avait cessé de chanter. Tom avait beau être désormais près de lui, la sensation de mal être qui l'avait pris un peu plus tôt était toujours omniprésente.

« -Explique-moi.  
-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, p'tit frère.  
-J'ai toujours détesté quand tu me le rappelais.

-Je sais. »

Un long silence suivit. Mais bon sang, pourquoi allait-il mal ? Pourquoi il ne lui disait pas ? Pourquoi le sentait-il s'éloigner alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre ?  
Cette histoire lui bouffait l'esprit. L'obligeait à ne penser qu'à ça. A ne ressentir que ça. Ne laissait place à aucune autre pensée ou même idée. Il ne comprenait pas et ça lui faisait mal. C'était un cercle vicieux, dont il n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer sans en avoir parlé à son homologue. Ce malaise le faisait étouffer, il se sentait oppressé. Il avait cette envie de courir, de crier, d'exorciser le mal, de tout faire sortir, pour mieux recommencer et mieux comprendre. Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça, a part rester là, assis, à se torturer l'esprit.

« Arrête de te poser des questions, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tu dois profiter de ton mariage, c'est un jour important. Dire que tu disais toujours que je me marierais avant toi, manifestement tu t'es trompé. Il esquissa un faible sourire. Prends en soin de ce p'tit bout de femme, elle le mérite. T'as trouvé ta moitié, j'suis heureux pour toi. »

Sa moitié ? Mais sa moitié c'est lui, ça avait toujours été lui et ça serait toujours lui. Evidemment qu'il aimait cette femme, il l'aimait à en mourir, sinon il ne serait pas là à prendre un engagement avec elle. Mais sa moitié resterait toujours lui ! Pas elle. Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Puis ce ton mélancolique, avec une pointe de désespoir, à croire que sa vie était toute tracée, que lui, ne trouverait jamais le bonheur pour une raison obscure. Mais bien sûr que lui aussi trouverait le bonheur, aurait un mariage somptueux. On parlait de Bill, le plus grand romantique qu'il n'avait jamais côtoyé. Avec ses rêves de grand amour, c'était une fatalité. Un mariage magnifique, prouvant un amour certain et profond et précédent une vie de couple follement amoureux, entouré d'enfants dignes des contes de fées et de leurs fins niaises. Sa vie n'était pas toute tracée alors qu'il n'avait que 21 ans. Il allait trouver l'amour lui aussi. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait déjà perdu...

« -Mais...  
-Allez viens, on rentre. J'ai une surprise pour toi.  
-Bill...  
-Tom ! Viens ! »

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissé parler ? Qu'avait-il réellement sur le cœur ce soir là ? Tom ne le sait toujours pas aujourd'hui. Bill s'était renfermé dans un mutisme qui faisait souffrir bon nombre de personnes. Ce soir là Tom avait senti son jumeau s'éloigner de lui. Pourtant il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il irait jusqu'à disparaître sans laisser de traces, deux semaines seulement, après le mariage. La seule chose qu'il avait laissée était le cadeau de mariage et un petit mot de quelques lignes. Le cadeau était une magnifique maison, comportant un étage et un grand jardin avec piscine. Les peintures de bases étaient faites, mais le reste n'avait pas été touché pour laisser au couple le choix de la décoration.  
Seule une pièce avait été entièrement décorée. Une petite pièce au sous-sol. Un parquet clair au sol, les murs peints en blanc, mais partout tapissées dans la pièce les affiches des concerts des groupes préférés de Tom, plus une ou deux de leurs propres concerts. Des photos de familles, de lui avec des amis d'enfance, de lui et de Bill, de lui avec les deux G ou encore avec Sophie. Un bout de palissade sur laquelle était tagué l'un des premiers graffitis de Tom. Ce dernier représentait les noms Bill et Tom superposés comme pour ne former qu'un. Tom avait dû faire ce graffiti aux environs de 14 ans, il avait alors arraché le bout de palissade pour l'offrir à son frère, qui l'avait apparemment gardé durant toutes ces années. A côté de ceci, un dessin fait au fusain était accroché. Il représentait deux silhouettes se serrant dans les bras, si on regardait bien, on pouvait voir un immense sourire sur le seul visage visible. Ce dernier avait était fait par Bill, Tom ne l'avait jamais vu. Il ne datait pas d'il y a longtemps vu la longueur des dreads et de la touffe que Bill s'était dessinée. De plus, il avait accroché la première guitare sur laquelle Tom avait appris à jouer. Quelques affiches de cinéma, les films préférés de Tom bien sûr. Les disques d'or et autres récompenses y étaient également entreposés. Pour le mobilier, la pièce était principalement remplie du matériel de Tom, ainsi qu'une belle batterie, d'un micro, d'une basse et diverses autres choses étant essentielles pour faire de la musique. Au fond trônait un billard avec 3 lampes basses accrochées au dessus. Et contre le mur gauche en face de toutes les guitares, se trouvait un canapé bien moelleux rouge, à sa droite une magnifique chaîne hi-fi accompagnée d'une immense collection de disques et au dessus du canapé un immense miroir. Bill avait pensé à tout, ce studio ne manquait de rien, il y avait même mis un mini frigo rempli de bières, de cocas et de Red Bulls.  
Il avait fait tout ça et avait disparu après, sans explication, sans laisser de numéros où le joindre. Rien. Juste le mot, leur disant de profiter de leur vie, de s'aimer à en mourir, de ne rien laisser au hasard, de prendre soin d'eux. Toujours cette touche de mélancolie, comme s'il leur demandait de vivre encore plus fort car lui ne le pourra pas.  
Tom n'avait pas voulu croire à tout ça. Il était parti de sa nouvelle maison et avait couru jusqu'à l'appartement de son frère. Il était rentré en trombe dedans, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ses yeux cherchant un indice sur le lieu où était son jumeau. Cherchant sans le trouver, une trace de son passage, un morceau de vie. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans ce lieu vide. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, son jumeau l'aimait trop pour être parti comme ça. Oui il l'aimait trop, beaucoup trop. Il l'aimait à en mourir, ça l'oppressait, l'étouffait et le tuait à petit feu. Mais tout ça, Tom ne le savait pas, ne le voyait pas. Le blond avait eu cet espoir fou de le voir sortir d'un recoin en disant « j't'ai bien fait peur hein? ». Pourtant rien ne s'était produit. Seul un silence pesant, écrasant l'avait entouré. Il était parti. Dure réalité.  
Tout le monde avait été surpris, personne ne savait et personne ne comprenait son geste. Il l'avait bien caché et avait tout prévu. Encore et toujours cette incompréhension qui le bouffait, le rendait fou et restait en permanence présente. Il cherchait, mais ne savait pas. Il ne comprenait pas et ne comprendrait jamais. A moins que...  
A moins que quoi ? Il était parti, bordel ! Cette idée le rongeait. On dit que l'espoir fait vivre. Lui, l'espoir, il le tuait, le grignotait à l'intérieur, se délectant de le voir dépérir. Et continuait à l'envahir, l'espoir, lui, le tuait à petit feu. Avec lui l'espoir était sadique, il le faisait souffrir le plus possible. Cela faisait six ans qu'il espérait. Six longues années qu'il allait chaque jour à son appartement pour voir s'il n'était pas revenu. Six ans qu'il attendait avec impatience le facteur pour vérifier lui-même qu'il n'avait reçu aucune lettre. Six ans c'est long, surtout quand on a l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté et qu'il ne se remettra en route, que lorsque la personne que vous attendez reviendra.


	4. Chapter III

**7 Juillet 2017 :**

Il lança un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était resté à sa place, comme si dans cette pièce, le temps s'était arrêté. Des tas de souvenirs refirent surface et s'emparèrent de son esprit.

OoO

Andréas prit son portable dans sa poche et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami.  
« -Allo  
-Tom ? C'est Andréas.  
-'lut, tu vas bien ?  
-Ouais, ouais. Mais écoute moi s'il te plaît.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Il est revenu. »  
Tom ne comprenait rien à ce que son meilleur ami lui racontait.  
« -De qui tu parles ?  
-De Bill.

-Tom ?  
-Il est où ?  
-Dans un hôtel deux étoiles, dans la périphérie.  
-Où exactement ? C'est quoi le nom de l'hôtel ?  
-Au Grand Hôtel. Tu vois où c'est ?  
-Oui très bien. Merci.  
-Tom, il vient d'arriver, laisse lui le temps.

-Tom ?  
-...bip bip bip. »

Cela faisait 5 ans qu'il attendait ça, qu'il se sentait perdu, qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il se sentait impuissant. Enfin il allait savoir, il allait comprendre, il allait le retrouver.  
Tom remonta l'escalier pour arriver dans l'entrée, il attrapa les clés de la voiture, sortit de la maison, la ferma à double tours avant de monter dans sa voiture et de la démarrer. Il conduisait rapidement, ne faisait pas attention à la circulation et avait la tête ailleurs. Il se demandait s'il avait changé, comment il réagirait, de quoi il parlerait.  
Il était inquiet, nerveux, stressé, énervé, heureux, rassuré, il ne croyait pas non plus totalement au fait qu'il soit de retour. Il ressentait un panel d'émotions contradictoires. Il n'était pas vraiment conscient de ses actes et lorsqu'il arriva devant l'hôtel, le drédeux n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il faisait, ni de comment il arrivait à le faire.  
Tom pénétra dans le hall silencieux de l'hôtel. Celui-ci lui disait quelque chose, mais pour avoir passer toute sa jeunesse dans des hôtels à travers toute l'Europe, à ses yeux, tous les hôtels se ressemblaient et lui disaient donc tous quelque chose. Il s'approcha de la réception d'une démarche mal assurée.

« -Hurm, bonjour.  
-Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Le réceptionniste, bien qu'à l'air distant et froid, lui lançait un sourire chaleureux. Mais c'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il ne savait pas le numéro de la chambre de son frère. Il n'était pas sûr d'être dans le bon hôtel et quand bien même, il n'avait pas le droit de monter comme ça à l'improviste dans la chambre de quelqu'un.

« -Monsieur ?  
-Je...J'aimerais savoir si Monsieur Bill Kaulitz séjournait chez vous ?  
-Je ne suis pas en mesure de répondre à votre question.  
-S'il vous plaît, c'est très important pour moi.  
-Vous le connaissez ?  
-Oui. »

Le réceptionniste le regarda suspicieux, mais consentit à ouvrir le registre pour regarder.

« - fait bien partie de nos clients.  
-Pourrai-je avoir le numéro de sa chambre s'il vous plait ?  
-Non.  
-Par...Pardon ?  
-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le donner, de plus, a bien stipulé qu'il ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte.  
-Mais...Mais, je dois absolument le voir.  
-Je ne peux pas Monsieur.  
-S'il vous plaît Monsieur, j'vous en prie. C'est...C'est mon frère. Ça fait plus de six ans que....  
-Attendez, attendez. Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez son frère ?  
-Oui ! Son frère jumeau.  
-Oh, ça change tout.  
-Ah oui ?  
-Oui, il ne veut pas être dérangé, mais il a précisé que si quelqu'un se présentait en disant qu'il était son frère jumeau, alors nous pourrions lui donner le numéro et la clé de sa chambre.  
-Oh.  
-Tenez monsieur. Chambre 182, deuxième étage, à droite en sortant de l'ascenseur, dernière porte à votre gauche.  
-Merci. Bonne journée.  
-Vous aussi monsieur. »

Tom se précipita dans le premier ascenseur qu'il trouva. Une fois dedans, la nervosité oubliée durant le bref échange avec le réceptionniste le rattrapa de nouveau. Des souvenirs s'emparèrent de lui. Voilà qu'il se bouffait de nouveau l'esprit pour comprendre la soudaine disparition de son frère. Mais c'était fini, il allait comprendre, enfin tout allait s'éclaircir. Un « ding » sonore le sortit de ses pensées. Son cœur s'accéléra, sa respiration se fit irrégulière, ses mains tremblaient. Il s'engouffra dans le couloir à la recherche de la chambre. 172, 170, 168, 166, 164...Mais elle était où cette putain de porte, il avait bien fait ce qu'il avait dit, deuxième étage, à gauche en sortant de l'ascenseur et dernière porte à sa droite. A moins que ce soit l'inverse.

« Tom, souffle, il va pas disparaître. Refais le chemin dans l'autre sens ! Et calme-toi ! »

Il rebroussa, donc, chemin et reprit sa recherche. Après avoir pesté pendant 5 minutes contre cette foutue porte qui devait être invisible, il arriva devant celle-ci. Son cœur reprit son rythme effréné, il le sentait palpiter dans ses tempes, ses mains tremblèrent de plus belle. Il inspira profondément et enclencha la poignée. A cet instant, sa gorge était sèche et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir articuler un simple mot d'une syllabe. Il avait l'impression que si son frère n'était pas dans cette pièce sa vie serait alors jouée et plus rien n'importerait.  
De cette pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, n'émanait aucun bruit. On aurait pu croire qu'aucune personne n'avait mis les pieds ici depuis très longtemps, si une valise et quelques affaires ne gisaient pas par terre. Une bonne couche de poussière décorait les meubles de la pièce. A croire que personne n'avait jamais fait le ménage ici. Il détailla ainsi chaque recoins de la pièce, avant de poser son regard sur une silhouette, appuyée contre la fenêtre et regardant par cette dernière. Le brun tournait le dos à Tom, ce qui permit à ce dernier de l'observer sous toutes les coutures avant de prendre la parole. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Toujours aussi grand, ses cheveux, coupés plus courts, lissés et toujours parsemés de mèches blondes, tombaient sur ses épaules. Il était vêtu d'un baggy militaire et d'un simple t-shirt noir dévoilant un peu de son boxer. En soi, il n'avait pas véritablement changé.

« -J'me doutais que tu allais venir. J'étais sûr qu'Andréas t'appellerait, cela dit, je ne lui avais pas interdit de le faire. »

Tom ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le brun brise le silence ainsi. Sa voix ne laissait passer aucune émotion, elle était ni froide ni douce, elle annonçait juste un fait. Elle ne laissait pas paraître l'envie du brun, d'être loin d'ici, de s'enfuir à nouveau. Elle était juste neutre. Bill se surprit lui-même du self-control dont il faisait preuve. Il restait dos à lui, à quoi bon se retourner ? Surtout pour le voir ! Il ne devait pas avoir vraiment changé. Il avait probablement troqué ses t-shirts trop larges, pour des tailles plus normales. Il ne devait pas avoir cessé de porter ses éternels baggy, mais ils devaient être aussi moins larges. Avait-il encore ses dreads ? Oui, certainement, il n'avait pas voulu les couper pour son propre mariage, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Ce n'était que des suppositions, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait raison, son frère était comme lui. Il ne pouvait pas avoir réellement changé.

« -Bill... »

Ça n'était qu'un murmure, comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il ne rêvait pas.

« -Pourquoi ? »

Bill éclata de rire. Un rire qui trancha le silence, semblant alourdir un peu plus l'ambiance pesante de la pièce.

« -Pourquoi ? Après tout ce temps tu n'as pas encore compris ? J'ai si bien caché mon jeu ?  
-Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ? Sans rien dire, sans donner de nouvelles ? Tu imagines ce que j'ai vécu ? HEIN, TU L'IMAGINES ? Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? »

Bill ne répondit pas tout de suite, il scrutait toujours l'horizon, comme si seul lui pouvait le comprendre et l'aider.

« -Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, je t'ai protégé, nuance.  
-...Mais, de quoi Bill ?  
-De moi.

-Tu ne comprends toujours pas ?

-Tu dois avoir des enfants, nan ? Et comment va Sophie ?  
-Je n'ai pas d'enfants.  
-Pas encore ?  
-Non.  
-C'est dommage pour toi. Je suis sûr que tu serais un excellent père. »

Une larme roula sur la joue du brun, suivit de plusieurs autres, faisant couler son maquillage. Il ne prit pas la peine de les essuyer. Il pleurait silencieusement, mais son frère le savait, le sentait.

« -Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas ? Pourquoi tu gardes tout pour toi ? Pourquoi cette chambre, pourquoi ces pleures, pourquoi cette absence ? Pourquoi maintenant ?  
-Cela fait beaucoup de pourquoi, tu ne trouves pas ?  
-Tu ne me réponds pas !  
-Je sais.  
-Alors fait-le ! C'est toi qui disais qu'on était des âmes sœurs, que j'étais ce que tu étais, qu'on se complétait et se comprenait tout le temps !  
-Tu l'es toujours. Tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras toujours.  
-Alors pourquoi tu ne m'expliques pas ? S'emporta Tom.  
-Cette chambre, parce que ça fait 10 ans aujourd'hui. Cette absence, pour te préserver, pareil pour le fait que je ne t'explique pas, que je pleure et que je garde tout pour moi. Je te l'ai déjà dit.  
-10 ans ?  
-Oui.  
-De quoi tu parles ? »

Bill éclata de nouveau de rire, mêlé à ses larmes.

« -Ça t'as si peu marqué que ça ?  
-Mais de quoi ?  
-Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

Tom ne comprenait pas. Bill fit volte-face, ce qui surprit son jumeau. Il planta ses yeux noisette dans ceux de sa copie et il reprit la parole.

« -T'imagines le malaise lorsque t'as 17 ans, perdre sa virginité avec son frère ? »

Tom avait du mal à assimiler la chose et recula.

« -Fuis Tom, tu l'as toujours fait. Tu ne t'en doutais pas hein ? Tu ne pensais pas que c'était ma première fois, avec mon frère ?  
-Ne me reproche pas de fuir alors que tu l'as fait pendant 6 ans !  
-Mais rends toi compte BORDEL !  
-MAIS DE QUOI ?  
-Ça t'aurais fait quoi de savoir que la personne pour qui tu donnerais ta vie, à qui tu pensais 24/24 depuis plus de 4 ans, pour qui tu vivais, allait se marier. Ça t'aurais fait quoi de voir dans ses yeux l'amour qu'il portait pour une autre personne que toi, de te prendre son bonheur en pleine gueule et de ne pas avoir le choix, de ne pas pouvoir se battre... De te rendre compte que cette personne c'est ton propre frère ?

-Alors Tom, tu aurais fait quoi à ma place ?  
-C'est pas possible.  
-Et bien si, tu as devant toi un monstre, lâche, qui aime son jumeau. »

Tom recula encore, apeuré, un regard d'incompréhension accroché au visage.

« - J'espère que j'ai répondu à tes questions, je ne peux pas être plus clair.

-Nan ? Okay, écoute-moi bien.

-Je t'aime. »

Tom partit en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, comme s'il voulait retourner en arrière. Changer ses actes, ses paroles, tout. Arrivé sur le parking il reporta son regard sur la fenêtre de la chambre de son jumeau, il croisa son regard. Il n'exprimait rien. Il se remit à courir. Arrivé à sa voiture, il se précipita dedans et s'enferma à clé. Il ferma les yeux et hurla. Il hurla jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, pour extérioriser, pour se sentir mieux. Puis les larmes coulèrent, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Après quelques minutes à essayer vainement de se calmer, il remarqua qu'il tenait toujours dans son poing fermé, la clé de la chambre de son jumeau.  
Il se sentit de nouveau étouffer et démarra sa voiture, pour partir loin, très loin.

* * *

Voilàà désolée pour le retard impardonnable =/.

Bonne année à toutes.

Bisous 3

Fanny.


End file.
